sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from New Hampshire
]] The following are people who were born, raised, or who gained significant prominence for living in U.S. state of New Hampshire: Aeronautics and aviation * Jay C. Buckey – astronaut * Michael Durant – pilot – native * Richard M. Linnehan – astronaut * Thaddeus Lowe – 19th-century balloonist – native * Lee Morin – astronaut – native * Richard A. Searfoss – astronaut * Alan Shepard – astronaut; first American in space – native Arts and literature ;A–M * Eric Aho – painter * Thomas Bailey Aldrich – poet, novelist, travel writer * Russell Banks – novelist * Amy Beach – composer – native * Henry Ames Blood – poet, playwright – native * Philip Booth, poet * Ben Bradlee Jr. – journalist, author – native * Dan Brown – novelist – native * Bill Bryson – author – resident, 1995–2003 * Lisa Carver – writer * Willa Cather – novelist * Charles Carleton Coffin – American Civil War correspondent * E. E. Cummings – poet * Decap – artist and record producer * Joseph Dennie – 18th-century writer * Tomie dePaola – children's book author * Richard Eberhart – poet * James Thomas Fields – publisher, editor, poet * Barbara Newhall Follett — writer — native * Ron Fortier – comic book writer * Daniel Chester French – sculptor – native * Robert Frost – poet * Horace Greeley – journalist – native * Wayne Green – publisher – native * Donald Hall – poet * Nicholas Hondrogen – painter, photographer, sculptor * Dan Hurlin – poet, literary critic – native * John Irving – novelist – native * Carrie Jones – novelist * Elizabeth Orton Jones – illustrator * Jane Kenyon – poet * Heather King – blogger * Maxine Kumin – poet * Dudley Leavitt – publisher * Alan Lelchuk – novelist, editor * Edward MacDowell – pianist, composer * Joyce Maynard – novelist * Jim McDermott – illustrator * Larkin Goldsmith Mead – sculptor – native * Grace Metalious – novelist * Bob Montana - illustrator of Archie comics ;N–Z * Jules Olitski – painter * P.J. O'Rourke – novelist * Maxfield Parrish – painter * John Perkins – author – native * Jodi Picoult – author * Eleanor H. Porter – novelist * Augustus Saint-Gaudens – sculptor * J. D. Salinger – novelist – lived in Cornish, New Hampshire for several decades * Charles Simic – poet * Armstrong Sperry – children's book author – resident 1941–1976 * Mark Steyn – political commentator * Celia Thaxter – poet * Adam Warren – comic book writer/artist * Brady Watt – producer, bass player, and bandleader * Harriet E. Wilson – 19th-century novelist Athletes *Aaron Baddeley – professional golfer (Lebanon) *Kerry Bascom – women's basketball player (Epping) *Jane Blalock – professional golfer (Portsmouth) *Ernest Blood – men's basketball coach (Manchester) *Matt Bonner – National Basketball Association player – San Antonio Spurs (Concord) *Dunbar Bostwick – Olympic ice hockey player – (Concord) *Kent Carlson – NHL ice hockey player – (Concord) *Chris Carpenter – Major League Baseball player – Toronto Blue Jays-St. Louis Cardinals (Raymond) *Bruce Cunliffe – Olympic ice hockey player – (Keene) *Charlie Davies – Major League Soccer player – D.C. United (Manchester) *Dangerous Danny Davis – professional wrestling referee and wrestler *Tricia Dunn-Luoma – Olympic ice hockey player – (Derry) *Chad Eaton – National Football League defensive tackle (Exeter) *Eva Fabian (born 1993), American-Israeli world champion swimmer (Keene) *Mark Fayne – NHL ice hockey player – New Jersey Devils (Nashua) *Carlton Fisk – Major League Baseball catcher – Boston Red Sox – (grew up in Charlestown) *Mike Flanagan – Major League Baseball pitcher – Baltimore Orioles (Manchester) *Brian Foster – professional ice hockey player – (Pembroke) *Sam Fuld – Major League Baseball player – Oakland A's (Durham) *Rich Gale – Major League Baseball pitcher – Kansas City Royals (Littleton) *Jeff Giuliano – professional ice hockey player – Iserlohn Roosters (Nashua) *Jesse Guilford – amateur golfer (Manchester) *Kirk Hanefeld – professional golfer (Claremont) *Jay Heaps – former professional soccer player and current soccer manager – New England Revolution (Nashua) *James H. Horne – athletic director and coach at Indiana University (Berlin) *Chip Kelly – NFL head coach – Philadelphia Eagles, San Francisco 49ers (Dover) *Katie King-Crowley – Olympic ice hockey player – (Salem) *Scotty Lago – snowboarder (Seabrook) *Greg Landry – NFL quarterback (Nashua) *Paul LaPolice – Canadian Football League coach (Nashua) *Jason LeHoullier – boxer (Nottingham) *Jeff Locke – Major League Baseball player – Pittsburgh Pirates (Redstone) *Ben Lovejoy – NHL ice hockey player (Concord) *Hubie McDonough – NHL ice hockey player (Manchester) *Jack McGowan – professional golfer (Concord) *Justin McIsaac – professional wrestler *Freddy Meyer – ice hockey player – Modo Hockey (Sanbornville) *Bode Miller – alpine ski racer (Easton) *Bill Moisan – Major League Baseball pitcher – Chicago Cubs (Newton) *John Morton - Olympic biathlon skier (Walpole) *Tara Mounsey – gold medalist at 1998 Winter Olympics (Concord) *Chad Paronto – baseball player (Woodsville) *Penny Pitou – Olympic alpine skier silver medalist (Gilford and Laconia) *Deron Quint – NHL ice hockey player (Durham) *Kendall Reyes – football player (Nashua) *Jon Rheault – professional ice hockey player (Deering) *Brandon Rogers – professional ice hockey player – (Rochester) *Red Rolfe – Major League Baseball third baseman, manager and Yale coach (Penacook) *Kevin Romine – utility outfielder in Major League Baseball (Exeter) *Jeff Serowik – NHL ice hockey player (Manchester) *Leanne Smith – alpine skier (Conway) *Darius Songaila – Lithuanian professional basketball player (attended school in New Hampton) *Matt Taven – professional wrestler (Derry) *Birdie Tebbetts – Major League Baseball player and manager (Nashua) *Bob Tewksbury – Major League Baseball pitcher (Concord) *Jenny Thompson – swimmer, 12-time Olympic medalist (Dover) *Paul Thompson – NHL ice hockey player (Derry) *Triple H – professional wrestler (Nashua) *Harold Weber – Olympic golfer (Littleton) *Bob Whitcher – Major League Baseball pitcher – Boston Braves (Berlin) *Stan Williams – Major League Baseball pitcher (Enfield) *Brian Wilson – Major League Baseball relief pitcher – San Francisco Giants (Londonderry) Criminals * Lisa Biron – child molester and child pornographer * Edward and Elaine Brown – tax evaders * Carl Drega – killer of state troopers – native * Brian Dugan – rapist and serial killer – native * Samuel Green – serial killer and robber – native * H.H. Holmes – serial killer of 1893 – native * Linda Kasabian – member of Manson Family * Daniel Maldonado – Al-Shabaab terrorist – native * Dennis Moran – computer hacker * Richard Paul Pavlick – stalked John F. Kennedy – native * Pamela Smart – convicted murderer – native * Forbes Smiley – art thief * Henry Tufts – 18th century thief – native * Adam Lanza, school shooter - born in Kingston, New Hampshire Educators * Samuel Colcord Bartlett – Dartmouth president * Richard Lederer – former St. Paul's School English teacher; author of Anguished English * Christa McAuliffe – first teacher in space Entertainment Actors and actresses * Bradford Anderson – native * Sam Ayers – native * Richard Backus – native * Jane Badler – native * Wilson Bethel – native * Peter Bonerz * James Broderick – native * Josh Casaubon * Gordon Clapp – native * Patience Cleveland * Lew Cody * Andy Comeau – native * Zack Conroy – native * Eliza Coupe – native * Matt Czuchry – native * Stephen Dunham * Dustin Farnum – native * Hallie Foote * Phoebe Foster – native * Pamela Gidley * Michael Graziadei * Randy Harrison – native * Sam Huntington – native * Jean Kasem – native * William Kendis – native * Thomas Kopache – native * Walter Long – native * Dorothy Loudon * Kenneth MacKenna – native * Jared Nathan – native * Mike O'Malley * Sandeep Parikh – native * Maggi Parker – native * Keri Lynn Pratt – native * Perrey Reeves – native * Chris Romano – native * Adam Sandler * Erika Schaefer – native * John Shea – native * Laura Silverman – native * Christopher Stone – native * Ilene Woods – native Comedians and humorists * Ant – native * Ronny Chieng * Jamie Kaler – native * Josh Meyers – brother of Seth Meyers * Seth Meyers – native; brother of Josh Meyers * Sarah Silverman – native Models * Jennifer Lavoie * Mia Tyler – native Musicians * Chris Alfieri – member of Vattnet Viskar * Gaston Allaire – native * GG Allin – native * Dale Bozzio – member, Missing Persons * Mark Brunswick * Daniel Cartier * Charlie Clouser – native * Connie Converse – native * Brad Delp – member, Boston * Ronnie James Dio – native * Julie Dubela * Sully Erna – member, Godsmack * Betty George – native * Lyman Heath – native * Gary Hoey * JoJo * Ray LaMontagne – native * Tommy Makem * Mandy Moore – native * Bill Morrissey * Our Last Night * Matt Pond – member, Matt Pond PA * Joe Queer – native * Tom Rush – native * Joe Seiders – member, The New Pornographers * Will Sheff – member, Okkervil River and Shearwater – native * Cosy Sheridan * Jon Spencer – native * Bill Staines * Buddy Stewart – native * Sarah Stiles * Steven Tyler – member, Aerosmith * Brian Viglione – member, The Dresden Dolls * Dot, Betty and Helen Wiggin – members, The Shaggs – natives * Jillian Wheeler Television personalities * Dana Bash – CNN journalist * Tom Bergeron – host of ABC's Dancing with the Stars * Samantha Brown – travel journalist * Ken Burns – documentary filmmaker * Carl Cameron – Fox News correspondent * Corey Lewandowski – CNN political commentator and former 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign manager * Jenna Lewis – reality show contestant * Don Orsillo – baseball broadcaster * Trish Regan – Fox Business anchor * Kristin Tate – Fox News commentator Native Americans * Passaconaway * Plausawa * Wonalancet Political and military figures ;A–M * Sherman Adams * Kelly Ayotte – native * William J. Baroody, Jr. – native * Josiah Bartlett * Timothy Bedel – native * Jason Bedrick * Joseph Blanchard – native * Edward H. Brooks – native * Lewis Cass * Jonathan Chase * Salmon P. Chase – native * Wentworth Cheswell – native * Jonathan Cilley – native * Joseph Cilley (senator) – native * Joseph Cilley (state senator) – native * Robert W. Cone * John Cutt * Henry Dearborn – native * Abraham Drake – native * Michael Durant – native * Nathaniel Folsom * Rene Gagnon – native * John Taylor Gilman * John Goffe * David Gottesman * Judd Gregg – native * Ethel "Granny D" Haddock – native * Enoch Hale * Nathan Hale * Paul Hodes * William E. Holyoke – native * John Langdon – native * Lyndon LaRouche * Corey Lewandowski * John Lynch * Sean Patrick Maloney * Thomas J. McIntyre * Frank Merrill – Merrill's Marauders * Nathaniel Meserve – native * James Miller – native * Jonathan Moulton – native ;N–Z * Moses Nichols * Richard O'Kane – native * Frank Nesmith Parsons – native * Nathaniel Peabody * David Petraeus – summer resident * Benjamin Pierce * Franklin Pierce – 14th President of the United States * Enoch Poor * Carol Shea-Porter – native * James Reed * George Reid – native * Warren Rudman * Alexander Scammel * Jeanne Shaheen * Sumner Shapiro * Max Silber * David Souter * John Stark – native * Thomas Stickney – native * Harlan F. Stone – native * John Sullivan – native * John H. Sununu * John E. Sununu * Katrina Swett * Dick Swett * Meldrim Thomson, Jr. * Matthew Thornton * George H. Wadleigh – native * John Wentworth (governor) ** see also John Wentworth (disambiguation) * Daniel Webster – native * William Whipple * Leonard Wood – native * Isaac Wyman * Louis C. Wyman – native * Dawn Zimmer Religious figures * Mary Baker Eddy * John W. Gowdy * Monsignor Pierre Hevey * Gene Robinson Scientists and engineers * Leonard Bailey – inventor, toolmaker, cabinet maker * C. Loring Brace – anthropologist * Stuart Chase – economist and engineer * Jim Collins – MacArthur genius, bioengineer and inventor * William E. Corbin – inventor of paper towels * Sidney Darlington – electrical engineer and inventor of the Darlington transistor * Dean Kamen – inventor of the Segway and founder of the FIRST Robotics Competition * Erasmus Darwin Leavitt, Jr. – mechanical engineer, known for his steam engine designs * Edward William Nelson – naturalist and ethnologist * Sylvester H. Roper – inventor, pioneering builder of early automobiles and motorcycles * Ambrose Swasey – mechanical engineer, inventor, and entrepreneur * Earl Silas Tupper – chemist, inventor of Tupperware * George H. Whipple – physician, pathologist and biomedical researcher; recipient, 1932 Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (Ashland) Other * Brooke Astor – philanthropist; recipient, Presidential Medal of Freedom (native) * Hal Barwood – screenwriter, film producer, game designer and game producer * Stephanie Birkitt – former assistant to David Letterman on Late Show with David Letterman * William Robinson Brown – founder and owner, Maynesboro Stud * Ben Cherington – professional baseball executive, general manager of the Boston Red Sox * Kitty DeGree – real estate developer and philanthropist in Monroe, Louisiana, born in South Sutton in Merrimack County * Brian De Palma – film director * Tom Dey – film director * Annie Duke – professional poker player * Michael Durant – pilot and author * Dan Eckman – director, writer * Darby Field – first European to climb Mount Washington * Phineas Gage – railroad construction foreman whose survival of an accident influenced discussion about the brain * George Hawkins – victim of a bad skin graft that led to the celebrated "Hairy Hand" case of 'Hawkins v. McGee'' * Barney and Betty Hill – alleged alien abduction captives * Jenna Miscavige Hill – critic of the Church of Scientology * Gary Hirshberg – chief executive officer, Stonyfield Farm * Jed Hoyer – executive vice-president and general manager of the Chicago Cubs * Bill Jackowski – MLB umpire * Jigger Johnson – lumberjack * A.G. Lafley – chief executive officer, Procter & Gamble * Howard Lederer – professional poker player * William Loeb III – publisher, Union Leader (1946–1981); conservative political figure * Alanis Obomsawin – documentary filmmaker * Chris Ohlson – film producer and director * Charles Revson – businessman * Robert Rodat – screenwriter, producer * Chris Sheridan – TV writer Gallery File:Portrait of Alan B. Shepard.jpg|Alan Shepard (1923–1998), astronaut File:Daniel Chester French 1902.jpg|Daniel Chester French (1850–1931), acclaimed sculptor File:Carlton Fisk - Baseball HOF Induction 2013.jpg|Carlton Fisk (born 1947), Baseball Hall of Famer File:Dr. Henry Howard Holmes (Herman Webster Mudgett).jpg|H. H. Holmes (1861–1896), serial killer File:Adam Sandler 2011 (Cropped).jpg|Adam Sandler (born 1966), actor and comedian File:Seth Meyers by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Seth Meyers (born 1973), comedian and television host File:Franklin Pierce - Cropped.jpg|Franklin Pierce (1804–1869), 14th President of the United States File:DanielWebster ca1847 Whipple 2403624668-crop.jpg|Daniel Webster (1782–1852), U.S. Senator and Representative from Massachusetts and New Hampshire File:Mary Baker Eddy.jpg|Mary Baker Eddy (1821–1910), founder of Christian Science File:Henry Wilson, VP of the United States.jpg|Henry Wilson (1812–1875), 18th Vice President of the United States See also * List of Dartmouth College alumni * List of Dartmouth College faculty * List of people from Concord, New Hampshire * List of people from Dover, New Hampshire * List of people from Exeter, New Hampshire * List of people from Hanover, New Hampshire * List of people from Manchester, New Hampshire * List of people from Nashua, New Hampshire * List of people from Portsmouth, New Hampshire * List of Phillips Exeter Academy alumni * List of St. Paul's School alumni * Lists of Americans Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from New Hampshire